Rain chapter 1
by Scoopinloops
Summary: A what if containing minor spoilers. Rune, Selphine and Ritona are stranded before their journey to Viscantia because of a storm. With Ritona's conditon worsening, Selphine searches her feelings for her friend. (on going. Mature content, romantic, yuri)


The rain hammered against the window as a pair of blue eyes looked out over the town. The weather had delayed their ship, and with her condition getting worse, Princess Selphine was beginning to worry about her guardian, Ritona.

"Guardian" wasn't the word. Maybe that might have been the case, before they had been whisked away from their besieged castle to this unknown land, but here, in this strange new world where Rughzenhaide's titles and honorifics meant nothing, they were just friends. Well, a lot more than "just" friends, Selphine thought, as she ran her blue eyes over Ritona, whose shoulder-length purple hair mostly covered her closed eyes, like a veil. For a moment, her face was at peace, and everything seemed to be well.

Seeing her friend's hair draped in such a fashion, Selphine's mind wandered back to a time when the two of them attended a court wedding. The betrothed couple wasn't anybody special, just a minor count marrying the daughter of another minor nobles. But she had nonetheless attended as a guest, and Ritona as her guardian. The atmosphere was ... emotional. The air had been filled with more than just the usual festive cheer present at most weddings, but it had a certain element of romance to it. Though the ever-stoic and austere Ritona kept up a professional appearance, Selphine could not find it in her to respond in an indifferent manner. Although Selphine was filled with happiness for the bride and the groom, she was also filled with longing, for she envisioned both Ritona and herself both up there on the platform, wearing colourful silk dresses that brought out the colour of their eyes or hair, dresses that exuded beauty and grace, dresses fit for a goddess while exchanging deep and meaningful vows that devoted themselves to a life with each other.

After all, Ritona deserved as much. A happy, hopeful smile came to her face as she saw the couple kiss. As theirs lips met, she grasped Ritona's hand under the table, and gave it a squeeze, as Selphine locked eyes with her guardian and gave her an excited smile, hoping to transfer that spark of love and yearning that even now tingled within her. Ritona, in a moment of clear-sighted reciprocality, smiled back gently, and suddenly Selphine was beside herself with joy, giddy and drunk with the wine of romance. Though nothing more had been said of the moment between them, they had grown only closer since.

An unconscious groan from Ritona, lying in the bed, had Selphine's consciousness hastening back to the present. She was greeted by the sight of Ritona's beautiful face twisting slightly in pain, the manashock eroding her on the inside. There was nothing Selphine could do except watch her. Dread and self-loathing washed over the princess. She was losing Ritona, and it was all her fault. Her fault for being royalty, her fault that the castle had been attacked, her fault that Ritona had been forced to use the last resort so they could escape.

As she watched the beleaguered Ritona toss and turn Selphine blinked back tears that formed in her eyes. Biting her lip in an attempt to still her frantic thoughts. She looked back sternly into her reflection on the window. A wave of determination flowed over her, from an unseen voice in the back of her mind, unspoken words stiffened her back and elated her worries. For she was a princess of Rughzenhaide, who bore the name, blood and memories of nine generations of Rughzenhaidean royalty and she would not yield to despair. Her previously hard gaze softened as she once again ran her blue eyes over the sleeping form of Ritona.

The region they had found themselves in had near to no ambient mana, the energy that people from the inner pole used freely throughout their lives was all but nonexistent. Causing Ritona, who had been forced to use what little mana was left inside of herself to protect Selphine and Rune, to become gravely ill.

Selphine sighed as the rain fell heavier. Ritona seemed to relax back into her deep sleep.

An hour passed, the rain showing no sign of elating. Only the sound of it drumming against the window and Ritona's slow breaths as she slept reminded Selphine that this was reality and not some sort of purgatorial nightmare.

"Uuggh..." Ritona groaned in pain and winced as she slowly opened her wine-coloured eyes.

"Ri..Ritona!" Selphine exclaimed, suddenly torn from her reverie. She stood up and walked to her friend's bedside, dropping to her knees to bring herself into Ritona's view, she looked her dull eyes. The lack of mana had stripped them of their normal bright lustre, leaving them a pale shade of cherry red.

"Princess.." Ritona said, as she lifted her hand and placed it on her forehead. "oh.. my head."

"I've told you to call me Selphine," she replied, placing her hand on her friend's forehead to feel for a temperature "The good news is that your temperature hasn't changed,"

Ritona smiled and looked up at Selphine's face. "Selphine, I am sorry for this"

Selly looked at the floor, the pain of guilt in her stomach knotted. "Y..it's not you that needs to apologize Ritona. You've done so much for me. You saved my life."

Ritona smiled, and then pressed her hand against her forehead again. "Aah…"

Selphine jumped at the suddenness of the movement, 'the pain must be bad' she thought, turning her head to the door.

"Rune!" she shouted, and a few moments later the blue haired girl they had befriended popped her head around the door

"S..Selly, is Ritona okay?" she asked with her normal enthusiastic yet concerned tone.

"She's in pain again, can you go find some water and some painkillers for me please?" Selphine replied warmly.

"Y.. Yes of course. I'll be back soon." she paused, looking at Ritona "Is there anything else you need?"

"Unless Rudo can get us to a mana line quicker, the painkillers will do. Oh. and see if you can find out when this rain is expected to clear. We need to travel soon. Or…" Selphine stopped herself.

"No.. Selphine tell me the truth" Ritona said, placing her hand on Selphine's and holding it.

"Or you're going to... " Tears welled in the princess' eyes "No. That's not going to happen."

She looked back at Rune, a tear tracked across her cheek. "Please hurry"

Rune nodded and left. The sound of the door closing behind her told her how quickly She was moving.

Selphine turned back to Ritona, looking into her dull, energy drained eyes.

"Selphine, don't cry. I'll be fine when we get to a mana line, this rain can't last much longer." Ritona tried to reassure. Wiping the tear from her princess' face.

At that point, emotionally drained from the brave face she had been putting on, Selphine started to weep heavily, She placed her head on Ritona's chest and sobbed. "I.. I am sorry Ritona... " she said between sobs. "I.. want to get you out of here"

"You can't control the weather," Ritona replied, matter-of-factly.

Selphine lifted her head, now closer to Ritona's face. "I feel so useless. I can't let you die here, I.. I can't let.."

"Shh" Ritona said, "i'll be okay"

"I can't let you die Ritona.. You've done so much for me. I.. " she paused, trying to think of the words, Trying to think of how to put this to her friend. The butterflies returned to her stomach and nerves started racing. She had barely been able to admit it to herself. But now, with things looking bleak. Ritona had a right to know.

"I love you Ritona" Selphine said, looking into her friend's dull eyes.

For a moment time stood still. The words hung in the air between them as if making time itself tangible.

Ritona's eyes seemed to spark slightly as a warm light returned to them for a second.

"I… I know." she said, placing a hand on Selphine's left cheek. "I've known for a while.." she added smiling, moving the hand around the back of Selphine's head and into her thick, soft blonde hair. Pulling their faces closer together as their breathing slowed

"I.. love you too, Princess" she said at almost a whisper before their lips met.

The soft Pitter of the rain against the glass continued as they kissed.


End file.
